


In Rogue

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, M/M, Suitfuck, The suits have claws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Set in Episode 23 after Rogue shows up. Bloodstark has a eventful reunion with a certain character.





	In Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like I wanted Rogue suitfuck basically, no real excuse here.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Bloodstark pulls away his phone from his helmet, takes a look at the other rider in the room. Sure, Rogue had been in the room for a while but there had been a lot to deal with, Prime Ministers to arrest, take overs to direct. After finishing his call with Kazumi, he finally has time to address the rather big purple crocodile in the room properly. 

"If I had any say in it, it'd be even longer than a while," Rogue replies, but there's a slightly amused tone, though it's a bit on the bitter side. It's to be expected however, and it just makes Souichi smirk a little behind his own mask. 

"What? Not happy to see me? I'm happy to see you, you know you've always been my favourite--"

"Do you ever shut up?" There's the sound of footsteps in the quiet meeting room then, and Souichi falls back into the chair behind him as the other rider starts to walk closer. Souichi feels like making a joke about a predator would be too easy but it's not far from the truth. 

Rogues steps are actually quite silent, it's only the sound of the carpet and the way the latex creaks ever so slightly as he walks that gives his movements away - it makes Souichis skin prickle under leather. As Rogue gets closer, he can't help but appreciate the menacing figure the suit cuts and really, it was a shame Utsumi had only begun designing recently because truly it's a work of art and more importantly Utsumis own passion so to speak.

Night Rogue had been an intimidating suit as well but Katsuragi had his own different likes, his own, well, Souichi used to joke about fetishes but the scientist types in his life seemed to just be like that. Here, with Rogue, there's a different aesthetic and aura - Night Rogue was about shadows, about mystery, this suit is bold in it's colours, loud and captivating. It reminds Souichi of like a poison frog; something to look at but not touch. 

Not like that was ever going to stop Bloodstark however.

"I thought you liked the sound of my voice? I've been told it's rather good, you know, people seem to love it with the voice changer," Stark looks up at the other rider, who is now standing directly in front of him, arms crossed in their signature pose. He feels a twitch in his hand to reach out and just run his hand over the thigh in arms reach but instead he brings his hand up to rest his chin on, elbow on the armrest. He can't help but think this chair is pitiful in a way, nothing like his favourite. 

"Everyone already knows who you are now, I don't understand why you even bother."

"Adds charisma? You used to say you liked it when I kept the voice changer on, especially during--"

"You're so quick to jump onto that topic," Souichi can practically feel the slight disgust dripping on the words and it makes him chuckle ever so slightly, "tell me, Isurugi, are you that desperate for me still?"

"Ha! And here I thought the past couple of weeks would've broken your sense of humour."

"I'm not joking," it's then that Souichi feels his legs being forcibly opened by a harsh nudge and before he can even register it, he's got Rogue up close and personal. He'd moved to stand in-between his now spread legs and reached over with one clawed hand to tightly grasp on to the back of the chair, essentially trapping him in place. Or well, Souichi knows he's just letting himself get trapped, he can already see openings easily enough to reverse the situation - it's just that he doesn't exactly want to, this is more amusing. 

"You've been eyeing me up since I arrived," Gentoku mutters, and Stark keeps still as the helmet that reminds Souichi of a void moves in close to his, moves to talk by where his ears would be. He licks his lips at the dark promise in Rogues voice - since leaving Touto Gentoku has only become more perfect, more to Souichis liking. 

Gentoku had always had this side to him, deep under the layers of his public persona, but there was always something holding him back, whether it was his father or his sensibilities about politics and being a leader. Perhaps at some point Souichi would've argued that Kasturagi had been holding Gentoku back from truly reaching this level - they had been awfully cute together but Souichi knows things always need stirring up to really get results. Now he can't help but admire the roughness to his voice, the deepness that makes Souichi feel a similar sensation of lust to when he'd hear Gentoku through the Night Rogue voice changer. He hadn't even planned for all this but as per usual, people seem to love exceeding his expectations. 

"I can't even deny that, but look at you, you know you're dressed up so nicely now, it's hard to not eye you up. You and Utsumi have done an excellent job here, truly, I'm very impressed," it's then Souichi finally lets himself reach out and stroke a hand down a thigh. There's a small prickle of electricity, he can't help himself to read Gentokus hazard level but it's more about sending a tiny shock sensation through the suit than actually getting a read on him. Gentoku doesn't seem to react though, beyond a little huff of breath that sounded similar to a laugh but not quite. 

"I still don't understand you," Rogue seems to ignore Souichi then, goes off onto his own topic and the older man can only be amused - Gentoku never had a high tolerance for his sweet talk to begin with. It goes silent between them after that though and instead Stark just focuses on Rogues free hand moving upwards and cupping at his helmets cheek before making it's way downwards to his neck. The clawed hand is firm against the fabric there, holds the side of his neck while his thumb rubs at the space where suit meets the helmet. Souichi feels the pressure of fingers, feels the sharpness of the claws and it makes him lick his lips again. He can tell Rogue can feel him swallow, feel him tense just a little on pure reflex of having something sharp and dangerous near such a sensitive area. It's absolute perfect and Souichi feels a thrill he hasn't felt in such a long time. 

"That's good to hear," Souichi finally says, his voice feels almost too loud for the quiet room, "I've been making sure people don't. But, you know, I've rather simple to understand in some regards, I'm sure you've noticed."

"This? This part I still don't understand either," the thumb that was caressing at the thick fabric around his neck pauses in it's movements, moves to rest under his chin and presses upwards hard to force Souichi to look up. Sure they can't really see each others eyes, but Souichi knows he's staring at Gentoku directly, he can practically feel the piercing and strong gaze behind the windows of plastic and teal. 

"Yet, here you are, though, I can tell, you've been lonely for a while, yeah? Utsumi seemed to dump you lately too, it's all very pitiful--" Souichi cuts himself off then, as he feels the edges of sharp claws dig into his neck. The material there softens the sensation but the fact he can even feel such pressure tells him how sharp the points are. "Touchy topic, I got it."

"Both of you have put me through hell," there's a little growl to the voice that makes Souichis cock twitch in the confines of red leather, "everyone has put me through hell - but you, you've been laughing at this all the entire time, haven't you?"

"Oh? Going to get revenge?"

The grip that was getting ever so slightly tighter each passing second stops, lets go. Rogues helmet moves away too as Gentoku stands up straight, still in-between Bloodstarks spread legs. Souichi feels entranced to watch each movement, the lighting of the room reflecting off the shiny surface of the chest plate and helmet mesmerising just so. 

"Revenge doesn't matter anymore," Rogue pauses, perhaps for effect, it's almost cute, "but don't think I haven't been fucking frustrated in all sorts of ways during this whole fucking ordeal."

Before Souichi can even make a smart comment about that however, Rogue is grabbing at his his chest plate and hoisting him upwards and there's such strength there that Souichi feels himself stunned and impressed. He doesn't have a lot of time to think over the display of power though, as he's then being roughly thrown down onto the floor behind Rogue. 

The impact is barely cushioned by the plush, expensive carpet but before he can even manage to get himself up onto his knees, he feels Rogue upon him. He feels his calves getting held down in place by Gentokus knees, feels a hand at his hip gripping him tightly, pulling his waist upwards, the other hand is shoving his head down onto the floor. It's a pose that's putting strain on him instantly, especially as the legs holding his down are making him spread them even wider until it's almost uncomfortable but it only makes Souichi laugh - it's been so many years since he's fucked on the floor like this, like animals but perhaps it's only apt given the identities they've taken on. 

"All you had to do was ask nicely, Gentoku," Souichi chuckles and teases but when the hand on his head shoves his helmet into the carpet even harder Souichis chuckle becomes a laugh. The grip on his hip is tight, he can feel the points of the claws even more vividly as the fabric there is thinner than the scuba material that had been around his neck piece. He wonders if Gentoku could rip the leather like paper and just the thought of such a thing has Soichi raising his hips up shamelessly. He knows his behaviour isn't fitting for his age but he hasn't cared about such a thing like that for years now - all that really matters right now is the fact that he can feel the hardness of Gentokus growing erection against his ass now.

Gentoku doesn't seem to raise to his verbal bait however, and Souichi feels like he could pout at that. He doesn't have much time to dwell on it though as he feels the hand holding up his hip start to move. 

Bloodstark feels the pressure of the hand through the suit, feels it run down his thigh, then back up and around, feels it run over his ass. It pauses on one cheek, rubs at the leather that clings to the forms and shape of his body so unabashedly and Souichi feels like holding his breath - he's just waiting for another sudden movement. 

Instead the hand just squeezes gently and stills. 

"Not even going to resist?" Gentoku murmurs and Souichi can't help but try and turn his head to look up at the other at that question - he knows he's got a smile on his face under his mask and he wishes Gentoku could see it. 

"Why would I? I thought you knew me well enough, and you know I'll always give you everything you want."

"I fell for that one time, I'm not going to fall for that again."

"I've given you what you want, haven't I?"

"You ruined everything, what you did to Katsuragi, Faust, Touto--"

"Katsuragi is alive," Souichi feels the hand on his ass squeeze harshly then and he lets out a small little hiss of pain (a little bit of pleasure), "Faust still exists, Touto is unfortunate but--"

"You promised me the world."

"And? Look at you, don't you feel on top of it all right now? I've never broken my promise, can't you see--"

Souichi cuts himself off then as he feels the claws finally rip through fabric. He shivers as he feels air suddenly enter into the suit, feels it rapidly cool the sweat that had formed on his skin under the hot material. The claws have nicked at his skin also he realises after he few moments, but the edges were sharp enough that he didn't even feel the small cuts until a few seconds later - the sting and the sensation of blood welling feels heightened with the adrenaline making him ever so more sensitive.

"Save it, Isurugi," the claws continue to shred the darker fabric panel so easily, "I'm not your puppet anymore."

"Ah, well, it was fun while it lasted," Souichi replies back quietly, a seriousness to his voice that even surprises himself. He knows it's all just words though - Gentoku can say what he likes but a puppet is still a puppet, regardless of how self aware it becomes. He feels the like-new texture of leather gloved fingers caress bare skin now however, and all he can think about is how the blood must look against those white gloves. 

Gentoku doesn't reply after that, and Souichi doesn't fill the silence for once - the next sound that comes out of his mouth is a small little huff of pleasure as he feels a cold and smooth gloved finger run over his hole. What sets him truly off is the claw of said finger ghosting over the same area as Rogue strokes back and forth over the skin in-between his cheeks. He wants to roll over then, to face Rogue as they do this, he wants to look upon this reborn Gentoku and stare into the lifeless void of the dark, smooth helmet but he keeps himself in place. He feels like any movement is going to ruin the moment, he feels a tension that wasn't there a few minutes ago now falling heavy between them - a mutual understanding that conversation was over, it was time for the main and well awaited event. 

The hand that was holding his head down onto the carpet leaves his helmet then and Stark continues to stay in place. He feels the hand rub a steady line down his back but where Souichi assumes it's going to join the other hand on his ass, it instead makes it's way around his hips to start to caress at his nearly semi hard cock. Souichi lets out a small moan at that and a sense of nostalgia washes over the older man as he hears a small, dark little chuckle from Gentoku at the reaction. 

"Give me something to work with," Gentoku finally speaks and Souichi is quick to produce a small bottle of lubricant seemingly out of nowhere. To hand it up to the other man, he turns his body just ever so, mostly to let himself get an eyeful of what he knows is going to be a good view. 

It doesn't disappoint, the lighting rains down on the suit so nicely, adds a glow to the shined surfaces, so polished he can practically see himself in the reflection on the helmet and chest piece. It makes his cock twitch even, he's not one to shy away from admitting when he finds things a turn on and seeing Bloodstark, seeing himself in the suit in this position in the reflection just makes his skin feel hotter, makes the helmet feel a little more stifling. The fact it's paired with the intimidating figure of Rogue above him who's clearly tenting the confines of the tight fabric, it's enough to make Souichi think about checking out the security footage of this room later. 

Rogue takes the lube from him, or well, more like snatches it quickly and then a hand is shoving Stark back into position. It makes Souichi chuckle again, at the display of force and authority Gentoku is clearly getting a kick out of but the chuckle is cut short as he feels the contents of the bottle starting to get poured haphazardly over his hole. He feels the cold liquid trail downwards towards his perineum, feels Gentoku empty seemingly the whole bottle over the exposed flesh and it makes Souichi let out a small noise in surprise at the sensation. It's almost dizzying, the cold sensations he's feeling when in the helmet and the rest of the suit he still feels so hot, burning almost. 

He hears sounds after that, of fabric ripping again but he doesn't feel like anymore of his flesh is being exposed but soon he realises what's happened when he feels something hard and hot rubbing in-between his cheeks. Souichi feels his hips press back almost automatically as Gentoku starts to rub his cock against him in languid, slow motions that seems more about getting his cock coated in lube than actually getting off against the flesh there. Perhaps Gentoku just wants him to feel the sensations too - a reminder of his shape and size and honestly it's doing the trick, Souichi can't help but think about the others cock and nothing but in that moment. 

"You don't even need me to prepare you, don't you? So fucking loose already," Gentoku states into the white noise that's slowly being filled with elevated breathing and Souichi laughs a little at the others attempt at insulting him. 

"I've been good lately, or do you want me to tell you that you're the only person who's done this? Will that make you feel better, Gentoku? Maybe I could even do a little virgin act, don't be so rough, it's my first time-- O-Oh--!"

Rogue seems to shut him up then by starting to enter. It's so slippery it's almost enough to make Souichis skin crawl but the head of Gentokus cock is slipping in easily enough that he can forgive Gentokus messiness here. Souichi wonders if he should feel more ashamed at how easy the other is slipping in but he truly doesn't - he knows he probably never will too and to emphasise this fact to Gentoku he lets out a dramatic moan on purpose. 

"Ah~! You're so big--"

"Don't," Gentoku adds a tone to his voice that makes the word sound like a warning and Souichi lets out a little sound of amusement. This sound turns into another moan as Gentoku doesn't even pause in his movements, just continues on pushing forward until his cock is fully inside. Bloodstark can feel the ripped rubber like material against his bare skin and he can picture in his mind the matte material now glistening after getting some lube on it, some of the blood from the scratches that aren't being allowed to clot properly. He feels himself spread his legs just a little wider at that thought, feels his back arch like that of a cat and it seems to please Rogue in a way as the grip on his hip squeezes tightly, hard enough to probably bruise later. 

The hand that is stroking slowly and teasingly at his cock still finally gives him a hard squeeze and Souichi lets out another moan, this time more real. He doesn't have much time to enjoy it though, as that hand then moves to grab the other side of his hips. 

There's a tension between them then, Souichi feels his body on edge as he gets used to the full feeling but it again reminds him of a predator. This dangerous animal is waiting in silence, still and motionless waiting for the opportune moment to strike, to wreak it's havoc upon it's target. Souichi doesn't think he's actually one for poetry but he can at least wax some lines when he wants to - he imagines that Rogue will be even more enchanting on the battlefield either way if this what it's like to just fuck. 

Seconds feel like minutes but the hands on his hips squeeze yet again and the sound of the new leather against his suit is so loud in the silence. There's a creak of latex that follows after and that's Bloodstarks only warning before Gentoku starts to thrust. 

It's a slow movement at first, but it's not unexpected, Souichi knows that Gentoku always favoured a slow start, that he likes to savour the sensation of pulling slowly out before roughly thrusting back in. Souichi can't help but be amused by the slow approach by Gentoku here actually; the country is in chaos, they perhaps don't have this kind of time to spare but Rogue is a powerful enough force to not care. He'd been sensing a new resolve from Gentoku for a while now - with the new identity of Rogue there's a sense of control he's always wanted, a sense that the country can now play to his whims rather the other way around. 

It's all very interesting, and Souichi knows he'll probably be thinking about it later, but then Gentoku is thrusting back and it's hard to care anymore. 

Gentoku starts the pace then, gives a couple more rounds of slowly pulling out before shoving himself back in before he starts to pick up into something more resembling a rhythm. Bloodstark is quick to get on board, starts to move his hips in time to meet each thrust, the sound of skin and fabric hitting against each other becomes louder as the movements become more wild. 

His cock is painfully hard in his suit but the position he's ended up in makes it hard to reach under to jerk himself off without disrupting his balance. It's fine though, it's not the first time he's had this kind of frustration when having sex with Gentoku, in fact Souichi has always been convinced it was something of a thing for the younger man to keep his partners on edge. Instead of thinking about it too much, Bloodstark decides to just enjoy the sensations that he's feeling, decides to enjoy all five of his senses at work. 

The feeling of the tight, bruising grip on his hips for example, or the fact the claws are starting to dig into the fabric in such a way that it's creating little holes into the leather. Souichi can't help but think about moving his hips in a way that's unexpected, to see if he could get the sharp fingers to slice through more, to cut into the skin. He's always liked a little pain with his pleasure in more recent times so it's a tempting thought - it's not like he's not getting anything though. The way Gentokus hips impact against his ass is already giving him a taste of what he likes and the stretch inside is already bordering on that perfect edge. 

The sounds too are tantalising in a way also - the sounds of his own leather suit stretched out in this position, the almost squeaks coming from Rogue at the steadily getting rougher movements. Souichi enjoys letting himself be loud too, but the more advanced sound receptors on his helmet let him pick up on the heavy breathing of the other rider, of the small hisses of pleasure that may have just been lost to inside the helmet if Souichi was just listening normally. Gentoku was always a more quiet person but Souichi wondered if that was just natural or something by choice - perhaps he considers it something like a weakness or perhaps he just doesn't want to give Stark the satisfaction. 

The view? Well, the carpet is certainly not exactly an interesting colour. Actually, Souichi wonders why he's still got his face in the carpet still when Rogue is clearly preoccupied enough - he turns his face then, tries to look over his shoulder just a little to get another good look at Utsumis creation. The view is just as good as when he last looked or perhaps even better, the rips around the crotch area enticing and the way Rogues head is tipping downwards just a little as if in concentration is endearing. 

Bloodstark lets out another loud moan then, as Gentoku hits his prostate just right and then there's a small chuckle from the other rider and Souichi wonders if Gentoku knows the truth - he really has been his favourite this whole time. 

"This is good, yeah? All-- All this," Souichi questions through a couple of heavy breaths but he regrets it a little as Gentoku then stops in his movements, fully inside him but that just makes it more frustrating.

"You can call any of this good?"

"It's better, isn't it? You seem like you're enjoying yourself more."

Gentoku doesn't reply, instead his right hand leaves his hip to caress over his exposed ass yet again, the touches feather light. The tiniest scrape of the claws against skin makes another shiver go down Souichis back and he lets out a short quiet grunt as he feels fingers pull one cheek to the side as if getting a good look at where Gentokus cock is stretching him out. Rogue is mostly using the pads of his fingers to pull at the muscle but he taps the edge of the claw down gently every couple of seconds as if like a threat. 

Then there's another laugh from Gentoku and it's as dark as the black on his suit. 

"Maybe you're not wrong," and with that the hand on his ass moves back to his hip. 

Except as it moves back this time it purposely digs through the fabric and creates perfectly smooth cut lines in the suit. The claws leave small trails of blood in their wake, the red not quite unlike that of his suit, blurring the look of leather and skin. Bloodstark lets out a loud pained hiss as the claws slowly drag over his thigh, piercing his skin, before taking a hold of his hip again and without giving Souichi much time to think, Gentoku starts the punishing pace up yet again. Souichi feels the cuts bleed in a way that tells him that they're precise but deep, that they're going to be stinging afterwards for quite some time. At the moment though, the pain is dulled and honestly the sensation is just making his cock feel even more hard, is making it twitch and it's getting to a point that he's already starting to try and figure out the best way to angle his hand to give himself some relief. 

It's easier said than one though, Gentoku is upping the pace even harder and the sounds of their suits and skin colliding is louder than before, more reminiscent of violence than any sort of romance. Eventually though, Stark manages to get a hold of his cock though it's definitely not comfortable with the strain on his arm in this position but the instant gratification is worth it and he makes sure to moan extra loud to let Rogue know what he's doing. Rogue doesn't seem to care however and the pace that was methodological if but rough starts to lose it's sense of rhythm just a little, starts to become more swallow, short thrusts that start to sting with the lubricant drying up a little around his entrance, no longer creating the smooth glide like that of the beginning. 

There's an increase in Gentokus breathing, a couple more small sounds of pleasure than before and Souichi knows he's close then. He's not exactly paying 100% attention anymore, rather he's shut his eyes and let some of the tension leave his body, let himself become pliant for Gentoku to fuck as he tightly jerks off his cock through the leather. It had been a little off putting at first in life, wearing thick gloves and feeling himself through the suit but now there's something about the layers that just works for him and the feeling of the leather against his sensitive, hard erection has become a favourite. 

"I'm going to, fuck-- I'm coming," Gentoku murmurs with a hiss and it makes Souichi think of the past in a way that he cant help but smile. 

"Come for me, Rogue--"

"Sh-Shut up, don't talk, you're going to ruin this--"

"Gentoku, come for me, okay? Now," and Souichi feels the other rider give one last final hard thrust before he stills, hips shuddering hard enough that Souichi can feel it and that's what tells him the other has finally come. 

He lets Gentoku enjoy his orgasm without much complaint, instead he focuses on himself more, starts to stroke at his own cock faster and harsher, knowing he has to put more pressure into his movements to feel them through the leather. It only takes maybe a minute though once he concentrates, he shuts his eyes again and thinks about the sting of the cuts on his body, the feeling of dried blood on his skin, the air conditioned air of the room infiltrating his suit and the feeling of a twitching cock inside of him. He moans loudly as he comes, just a little bit exaggerated for Gentokus benefit and then finally he pulls his aching arm back in position to keep himself balanced. 

Rogue pulls out after what feels like minutes then but before Bloodstark can roll over onto the carpet, Gentoku brings his hands up from the older mans hips to squeeze at his ass cheeks again, to pull them apart to get a look at the aftermath. Souichi can feel the cum dripping out of his hole slightly, mixing in with the blood from surrounding cuts and he can only imagine what an awful, disgusting mess he must look but he feels the heavy and hot gaze behind the mask and remembers that Gentoku has always been like this - it just took Souichi and Kasturagi showing up in his life to let him indulge in the desires that Pandora box (maybe it wasn't even that) had instilled into him. 

"Gentoku~?" Souichi breaks the silence, knowing he can't keep this position up for much longer or really spend the rest of the day having Gentoku look at his ass - he's got things to do. That seems to break the other out of his trance though and as the hands finally leave him, Rogue finally pulls away and cancels his transformation. Stark lets himself drop to the floor then and he rolls onto his back before cancelling his own - it feels awful being back in his trousers with the cuts and semen everywhere but he'll deal with that later. He starts to sit up after a few moments, props himself on his elbows and looks up at the new Gentoku Himuro. 

"Oh? Going for a new look? I like it," Souichi starts to comment but then Gentoku is giving him a look with a furrow of his brows. 

"Isurugi."

"Hm?"

"I'm not going to forgive you."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Things won't be the same between us either."

"I figured you'd say that," Souichi smiles up at Gentoku with more sincerity than amusement, different to his usual hollow smiles, "but you know I'm always there for you if you need me to be. You just need to swallow some of that ego sometimes."

"I won't need you anymore, that I can promise you," and the tone of Gentokus voice, the finality of the statement makes Souichi so excited he can't even contain his grin. 

Gentoku pause then but after a few moments he lets out his own huff of breath that sounds like an attempt at a laugh and then, he's gone. 

Souichi lets himself fall back onto the carpet and stares up at the ceiling and his grin gets wider as he thinks about what Sentos expression may be when he sees Kamen Rider Rogue.


End file.
